


Let's Make Music

by YellowSaberTooth



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSaberTooth/pseuds/YellowSaberTooth
Summary: Trini had one goal in life, and that was to become a musician. After constant years of moving around different schools, Angel Grove looked like it would be the next step in achieving that goal. She just hoped she wouldn't get sucked into anything too crazy.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

When Trini was in middle school, she got the opportunity to hear a high school band perform for the first time. She could remember the percussionists stepping into the gym where they would host the pep rallys for the first time and her life was forever changed. Listening to the band quickly just play through their folders of football music instantly sparked something within her. She had almost gotten lost into the loud music until one of the band directors from the high school approached her.

"Pretty good huh?" 

The sudden voice startled her out of her trance, causing her to stare up at the tall skinny man. 

"Uh, yeah they are. I really like the trumpets."

The man smiled down at her and handed her a red colored paper. It was a form about an upcoming day in school where the middle schoolers could test out the different band instruments and choose which ones they wanted to play. She couldn't help but grin down at it.

"Something tells me you're gonna be special someday."

Those words would forever motivate Trini to this day because five years later she would be one step closer to achieving her dreams at becoming a musician.

*********

When Trini moved for the third time in three years, she was relieved when her parents had said it would be the last time. She could finally focus on the one thing that made her feel content. Playing the trumpet.

She had joined her past schools bands and continued to grow her art to a point where she was comfortable with. Sure there were things she could still work on, but for now she was happy with her progress.

Moving from band to band was tiring and made her feel left out from what other band kids were experiencing. One of those things being private lessons.

Trini knew she was good enough to where she probably didn't need to take private lessons, but the thought of how she could get even better was thrilling. She didn't really like the idea of being alone with someone and having them critique her playing, but now that she could finally settle into a band program throughout the rest of high school, she wanted to bring her A-game.

When the school year started, she already loved one thing about Angel Grove and that was the fact that the band room was open early. This meant that she had already found a place to spend her mornings instead of trying to blend into the background in a cafeteria until class started. Now she could get some practice done and feel productive.

Walking in through the band room door she was met with silence. Apparently she was the first one there, which she wasn't sure if she was grateful for or not. It was weird being in a band room that wasn't filled with instruments blaring through the entire room.

She made quick for the brass locker room and found hers fairly fast. She tossed her bag down by it since these lockers were only big enough to fit her trumpet case. She pulled out her prized possession, her shiny golden sleek trumpet. She twisted the mouthpiece onto it, then quickly oiled her valves which she knew were probably dying of thirst.

She pulled out some region music and placed it on one of the music stands that were scattered throughout the room. Taking a deep breath, she began warming up by playing some long notes until her lips felt relaxed enough to start playing actual music.

She started with a slower song which was one of the pieces she was already good at. One of her strengths on trumpet was her musicality and tone quality. It was enough to apparently make a band director swoon. She remembered when she auditioned back in summer when they had first moved to Angel Grove. The director, Rita, was a very scary woman to say the least.

She wasn't afraid to be blunt about things and before she could even step into the audition room, a red headed boy had quickly rushed out of the room, tears flowing down his cheeks.

But when Trini played in front of her, she thought Rita was gonna fall off her office chair from swooning too hard. It was honestly terrifying. Rita didn't say anything after that. It made sense that the week after that Trini had gotten the news that she was first chair in the top band at Angel Grove. Wind Symphony. Her mother was so proud that she bought ice cream to celebrate. It was weird, seeing her mother feel so proud over something she wasn't completely okay with Trini doing in the first place.

As Trini got lost into the music she was playing, she hadn't seen that someone was walking towards her.

"Are you Trini Gomez?"

Trini had been so startled that she let out a harsh cracked note in the middle of the song. Turning around to unleash fury on whoever interrupted her, she was stopped by a genuine big smile and hopeful eyes that made her anger slowly fade. The boy in front of her wore a blue jacket and was fiddling with his hands anxiously.

"Um, yeah. That's me."

The boy held out his hand for her to shake, which she slowly but surely took it.

"My name's Billy Cranston. I've heard that you're new here and I wasn't sure if it was you or not until I heard you playing the trumpet and it was very good by the way and I saw you on the audition list and-"

"Woah, slow down there. It's nice to meet you Billy. And thanks, I appreciate it."

She gave him a smile which he returned gratefully. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I talk a lot. If it bothers you then I'll stop. I know people think it's weird sometimes."

Trini could feel her heart swell for the boy in front of her. "Well I don't think it's weird."

Trini couldn't help but smile when Billy's face lifted up with joy.

"So, what instrument do you play?" 

Billy clapped his hands excitedly and ushered Trini to follow him into the percussion closet.

"I'm in percussion but I sometimes play piano."

They dove into discussions about their instruments and various other things such as which percussion instrument was the best until the bell rang for the beginning of first period.

Trini hadn't realized how long she and Billy had talked for until she saw that there were a lot more students in the band room now that we're shuffling to get their instruments.

They walked back into the main band room, which had chairs that were set up in four different rows. Trumpets were in the back with percussionists behind them standing with their equipment. Trini made her way to her chair, waving at Billy as he left to go help bring out the rest of the percussion equipment.

Angel Grove was a smaller school compared to the schools she had enrolled into before so it only made sense that the band was a lot smaller. Turns out though, the band program actually had a pretty decent size. It baffled her, to say the least. She figured there were about sixty kids in this program based off of the large cluster of kids coming in and out of the band room.

She sighed into her seat, placing the stand from earlier in front of her chair. She continued to watch the students filter into their seats until a voice decided to break Trini's silence.

"So you're the crazy girl that stole my chair eh?"

Turning around to see the intruder, she was met with a cheeky smirk and a lifted eyebrow.

"Got a problem homeboy?"

Maybe the nickname wasn't the best starter for a conversation, because that just made his smirk grow into a large grin.

"Nah, just not use to having competition. I'm Zack by the way."

Zack was tall, much taller than Trini. He was a handsome asian boy with a simple black T-shirt and messy hair. If she wasn't so gay then she may have found him attractive. Instead, she found herself annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Trini."

Zack took a seat next to her and started placing music on his stand. The music was crumpled up in his pocket, causing some of the notes to slightly fade from the pages.

"Nice to meet you crazy girl. Hope you're not a sore loser when I chair challenge you."

Trini scoffed and rolled her eyes but couldn't help the competitive smirk to show on her face.

"Then prepare to get your ass handed to you."

*********

Trini had to admit, having someone to be competitive with was pretty fun. In past schools nobody had ever tried to compete against her. Maybe it was her skills, or maybe it was the death glares she sent to anyone who tried to go near her. Either way, it was something she never had to experience until now.

Zack had a silver trumpet compared to her golden one, with his having far more dents in his bell than hers. They would go on back and forth about different things they could do better than the other until class had officially started as Rita walked up to the directors podium.

"Alright enough talking you little shits. Today we're not going to be playing any music so you can put your instruments back."

There was a large amount of groans throughout the band, including from Trini and Zack.

"Oh boo hoo, stop being such cry babies. You'll get to play tomorrow."

Everyone stayed quiet as Rita had to discuss the rules of the band room since it was the first day back. First day of school was always the most boring day. Every class would talk about the same rules and try to force you to introduce yourself to other people. Hell no. Trini was not about that at all.

"And if one of you spills a drink on MY floor then I will kick your ass out of here, got it?"

Nobody argued with that as Rita seemed satisfied with everyone's reaction.

"Good. Now, remember to take those forms back to your parents to sign. If you don't have them turned in by Friday then your sorry asses are going to have a rough day."

Trini didn't know what was scarier, the idea of dealing with a scary director or the fact that the director was grinning mischievously because she wanted it to happen.

So, band was pretty uneventful that day. All she wanted to do was play her trumpet and kick Zacks ass at scales but that'd have to wait. 

When class was over, she quickly made her way towards the brass locker room. She had to dodge and weave through the tight space as people were quickly shoving through to get to their next class. Surprisingly, Zack was waiting outside the band room for her.

"Where ya headed?"

Trini saw Billy down the hallway and quickly waved to him before returning her attention to the boy in front of her.

"English."

Zack just smiled and followed her out the door. They made small talk, mostly about band and how scary Rita was until they made it to the english hall. It felt nice having someone to talk to after years of people not paying much attention to her. She wasn't sure why she was even talking to Zack. Maybe it was the fact that they had something in common.

Trini watched as Zack fumbled around with his hands. Oh boy, she knew that look. She already knew how to respond to this.

"So do you-"

"Im gay."

Trini for a moment, was worried that Zack would just run away or make some snide comment. Instead, what she got was a little bit different than usual.

"Hi gay, I'm Zack." Oh boy, what did she just get herself into. She groaned at the lame dad like joke but didn't hide the relieving smile. She playfully punched his arm and shoved him towards the hallway.

"Get outta here or you're gonna be late."

He ruffled her hair as he took off down the hallway, sending her a wink before disappearing in the crowd of teenagers.

*********

When lunch time rolled around, she had never been more grateful. She had spent her first few periods exactly how she expected to. With talks of rules and introductions. God, it was so exhausting. All she wanted to do now was eat a plate of fries and ignore everyone around her. That was at least, the plan.

She was walking around the cafeteria after getting her tray when she spotted a familiar blue coat and a large smile waving towards her. Trini couldn't say no to that.

She made her way past tables and set her tray down by Billy, greeting him with a fist bump. What was curious though was that there was another boy at the table.

"Hey Trini! I hope your classes have all been good so far!

Trini couldn't help but grin at the joyous boy. "They were all pretty boring today. Who's your friend?"

Billy for a moment looked at the boy that was wearing red, as if it was okay to introduce him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I almost forgot! This is my friend Jason Scott."

Jason sheepishly rubbed his neck and waved awkwardly at her.

"Hi."

"Sup."

The greeting was a bit awkward, but Billy was happy enough to talk for the both of them. They talked on and on about their classes until a tray landed right besides Trinis.

"Fancy seeing your grumpy face around here, crazy girl."

Trini just rolled her eyes while trying to be annoyed.

"Yeah well, guess I can't really prevent you from stalking me."

Zack just happily plopped down in the seat next to her and began wolfing down his burger. Trini and Jason just watched and cringed while Billy looked completely mortified.

Lunch went by in a blur as the four of them talked about band and other school activities. Trini had learned that Jason played the trombone. That had caused Zack to make some dirty joke that had the whole table groaning besides Billy who was just confused. Jason had to explain the joke to him which made Trini feel bad as Billy slightly seemed more confused.

Trini made sure to give Zack a shoulder punch, causing him to clutch his arm and dramatically complain that she was being a bully.

All in all, Trinis first day had gone surprisingly well. When she made it home that day, she practically flew onto her bed and collapsed into the covers. Maybe Angel Grove wouldn't be so bad. She just hoped she wouldn't get involved in any drama. God, that would just suck wouldn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, looks like I'm back! As a fellow band nerd I just couldn't prevent myself from making this fic! I was going to keep writing this chapter out but the ending of it was too perfect. This chapter is more of a set up and yes, I promise you Kimberly is coming! If you guys have any questions about high school band terms then please let me know! I would love to answer your questions! Anyways, hope everyone has a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

For the very first time, Trini wasn't dreading going to school. It was 6:00 in the morning and Trini was awake with the smell of food coming from downstairs.

Her mother was whistling while cooking, scrambling some eggs on the stove with a plate of bacon off to the side. Trini was feeling optimistic that day so instead of rushing to get out the door she decided to sit at the table.

"Buenos dias mija, how'd you sleep?"

Trini expected the question and gave her mother the usual "good" as a response. Instead of asking more questions though, June placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table with a slice of toast.

"Make sure you eat good so that musical talent of yours doesn't go to waste."

Trini just rolled her eyes and dug in. Her mother worried that she would slack off too much when it comes to band. She knew she could take care of herself.

After finishing breakfast she quickly rushed out the door with a simple "bye" to avoid anymore small talk with her mother. She knew she meant well but their relationship had been strained by the simple fact that they both had their own beliefs. Trini hoped that maybe someday June could respect hers.

*********

When Trini reached the band room around the same time as yesterday, she expected to be met with silence again. Instead, she heard the sound of a smooth and beautiful clarinet playing in the room.

She quietly made her way inside the brass locker room once again, trying not to disturb whoever was practicing. When she got her trumpet and music out, she made her way into the band room to practice, only to be met by the prettiest girl she had ever seen.

She was a bit tall, with short hair that went down to her shoulders. She sat up straight, her posture giving off the impression that she knew what she was doing. By the sound of her playing, she really did.

Trini could only just watch and she knew she was probably being creepy. But the sound was angelic as the girls fingers flew effortlessly across the instrument as fast sixteenth notes slowly turned into soft and slow long and half notes. Trini almost closed her eyes to listen until suddenly she was met with silence.

"You know I can feel you staring."

Trini almost jumped at the voice. Wow her voice was pretty. Stop. You were just caught staring stop being gay for five seconds.

"Uh-I um. Sorry about that."

Trini internally screamed at herself. It was only the second day of school and she was already embarrassing herself in front of this pretty girl.

"It's cool. Aren't you the new girl? I heard you beat Taylor."

The girl flashed a grin that had Trini feeling weak as her heart fluttered softly in her chest.

"Yep. That's me."

Trini didn't know what to say at this point. She was practically a mess. Thank God Zack wasn't here right now to witness this.

"Must be really good then. I'm Kimberly by the way."

Trini could only nod dumbly and smile up at Kimberly as she responded with a quick "Trini."

After that, Kimberly went back to playing which left Trini to her own thoughts. Deciding to ignore them like she usually does, she looked around for a stand to place her music on. Awkwardly enough though, the only one closest to her was right by Kim. Not wanting to look like she was hiding from the girl, she slowly made her way towards it and placed her music down onto it, ignoring the smile that grew on the other girls face.

She decided that if she was going to be playing by a pretty girl, then she'd better play something that made her sound good. She could be a show off if she wanted to.

After warming up, she decided to play the slower piece she knew already and let herself be taken over with it. She got lost in the vibrato and tone, not even noticing that Kimberly had suddenly stopped playing. When she finished, she didn't expect to see Kimberly so stricken.

"Uh, Kim?"

Trini wasn't sure if she should feel worried or proud but all she could do was study the girls face.

"Holy hell, no wonder you beat Zack."

Trini let out a small chuckle, ignoring the way her cheeks felt warmer after the compliment.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell him that later."

Kim chuckled along with her, feeling at ease with the girls presence. Both of them hadn't noticed that more people had started filling into the room. Trini didn't miss the way Kim started to look on edge as two other girls started walking towards the woodwind locker room.

"Right well, it was nice meeting you Trini."

Kim picked up her music stand and made her way toward the set up of chairs. Based on where she sat, she was pretty sure Kim was the top of her section. Trini was so doomed.

*********

Trini hated playing in front of groups of people. Rita had stated that they were expected to have their scales memorized and that she would be calling random people out during class to play them. When Rita started looking down the row of trumpets, she felt squeamish and tried not to make eye contact. Instead her eyes landed on Zack.

"Taylor, play your A major from memory."

Zack turned to look at Trini with a competitive look that had Trini raising her eyebrows that said, 'lets see what you got homeboy.'

Turns out Zack was really good. He played through the scale perfectly, a little slower than what the actual tempo should be, but it was still good. When he finished he grinned mischievously at Trini that had red lights all over it.

"Miss Repulsa, I think Trini wants to play the scale too."

Zack smirked at her as she stared in total disbelief. Oh, he was so going down.

"Is that so? Well go ahead then miss Gomez. And thank you Taylor for wasting more of my time."

Zack sunk into his seat at the glare Rita was giving him. He decided to keep his attention on Trini as she prepped herself. She ignored him as she took a deep breath and played the scale.

Like Zack, she played through it flawlessly, except this time she made sure she played it faster. She couldn't help but smirk at Zack when she finished, the look on his face was the biggest win of the day.

Rita also looked pleased as she wickedly smirked and looked at Zack.

"Well done. You could learn something from her Taylor."

Zack wiggled in his seat nervously but was still nice enough to stick his tongue out at Trini who was beaming back at him with a huge grin.

Towards the front of the band she could see Kim smiling at her which had Trini's triumphant grin widening. Zack, being the greatest friend of all time, wiggled his eyebrows at her which got him a slap on the arm.

*********

Like yesterday, Zack walked her to english while making comments that he could totally play that scale as fast as Trini could. She rolled her eyes and gave him small comments like "mhm" and "sure." She honestly believed that he could play them that fast, but she enjoyed riling him up a bit. Besides, it was fun being competitive with him.

"So, you into Kim or what?"

Now that was something she didn't expect to hear fall out of his mouth.

"W-what? Dude I literally just met her. Of course I don't."

Zack just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Mhmmm. Sure you don't."

Trini just punched him in the arm again, probably causing a bruise to form for how many times she's done it.

"Why does it matter?"

Zack just shrugged as he started to turn around to leave for his class.

"Just looking out for ya. I've heard some stuff about her. Just be careful."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

*********

Trini wasn't sure what to think about what Zack had said. What were people saying about Kimberly? People spread rumors all the time. Kimberly seemed really nice when they talked this morning so she couldn't think someone like Kim could be capable of doing anything crazy. Besides this was high school, what crazy thing could've happened?

Deciding to ignore her thoughts once again, she found a chair in the back of English and plopped down into it. She began spacing out until a familiar figure made it's way towards her.

"Hey um, is it okay if I sit there?"

Trini apparently hadn't realized that she had English with Jason. Even though the two hadn't spoken much with each other, they could both relate to having Billy as a friend.

"Sure thing."

Jason placed his bag behind the chair next to Trini's as he awkwardly sat next to her, his leg bouncing. When the english teacher started ranting about his everyday life, Jason began rubbing his eyes.

"God this class is boring."

Trini couldn't help but agree immensely and chuckle at the poor boys expense.

"For real. I'd rather write an essay than sit here doing nothing."

They both smiled at each other, feeling the awkward air around them slowly shift to a more comfortable one.

"I heard you play in band today. You're crazy good."

Trini couldn't help but smile at the compliment. She really wasn't used to this.

"Hah, thanks. Next time I'll have Zack call you out so I can hear you play."

Jason's face morphed into worry until Trini couldn't help but laugh at the poor boys horror at having to play in front of everyone, especially Rita.

"I'm just joking dude, I wouldn't do that to you."

Jason sighed with relief as he relaxed back into his chair, chuckling to himself. They spent the rest of English with small smiles on their faces and a feeling of ease.

*********

Trini didn't have to look around the cafeteria to know that Billy was waving her over. She just happily smiled back and took her spot right beside him

"Hey Trini! How was your day? Sorry that I didn't get to see you this morning. Me and my mom got caught up cleaning the kitchen after we made a mess and-"

"It's cool Billy. And my day has gone pretty well actually."

He seemed pleased with the answer, as he gave that infectious smile of his to her.

"That scale you played this morning was really good! You should hear Jason play his scales, he's amazing."

Trini quirked an eyebrow at Jason, who was rubbing his neck sheepishly while his face started to match the color of his shirt.

"Is that so?"

Trini couldn't help but playfully mess with the boy as he coughed into his arm awkwardly and focused more on his food.

"What's got J all flustered up?"

Trini couldn't help but keep the teasing train going as Zack sat down beside her.

"Apparently Jason can play scales just as good as me."

Zack grinned wickedly as Jason tried to hide his face in his hands. 

"Don't worry Jason, I can totally play faster than both of you anyways. No need to feel bad."

Trini shoved Zack, causing him to drop the apple he was about to bite into.

"Well, based off of this morning, I'd say that would be a false statement."

Everyone turned to look at Billy, as he just seemed puzzled at everyone's reaction. Trini and Jason just looked at each other and busted out laughing. Zacks mouth was still open in shock at what Billy had just said.

Zack just dramatically draped his arm over his head, complaining that he was wounded which caused Billy to look worried.

As things settled down, Trini noticed a familiar figure move quickly across the cafeteria. Her heart almost skipped a beat at the sway of Kimberly's hips as she made her way through many different tables until leaving the area. She couldn't hear Zack trying to grab her attention until she was out of eye shot.

"Yo crazy girl? You done ogling at Kim yet?"

Trini abruptly turned around to smack him but he was able to dodge out of the way this time.

"Shut up."

Zack just smirked and made comments about her gay showing until they both realized that Jason and Billy were still sitting there.

Sensing her distress, Jason was the first to speak.

"I'm cool with it, no worries." Trini shared a grateful smile with him as she turned her attention to Billy who's smile was still just as bright.

"Me too. I don't mind at all." He reached out to give her a fist bump which she softly laughed and returned the gesture.

"Thanks guys."

Trini didn't realize how great it felt to have that off her chest. This is what it was like to have real friends. People who you could trust.

They continued to eat with some small talk here and there until it was time to leave. They each said their goodbyes as Trini tried to dodge her hair and beanie being ruffled by Zack.

Trini went home that day feeling full with something she'd never thought she'd have before. As she went to bed that night, her thoughts were happy and full of curiosity for a certain clarinet player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a classic trumpet player and clarinet love story. As promised, we got some Kimberly ;) please let me know if you guys have any questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Kimberly could only describe herself as one thing. A bitch. It was a well deserved title after all. Because of this, she had no one. And she likes it that way. No more people to hurt. So why was the new girl Trini so different to her.

There was the fact that she was super talented but she knew it wasn't that. It was her own longing for a friend that drew her to Trini. She was a new girl, someone who didn't know anything about Kimberly. About how she got kicked out of colorguard and stripped from her rank as colorguard captain. About the people she hurt. To Trini, Kimberly was just this girl who played the clarinet, and that thought both scared and excited her.

She couldn't get reckless and lose her only chance at having a friend. But was it worth it? She didn't deserve a friend. Ugh. It was all so confusing. She needed to clear her head so she did the only thing that calmed her down. She got out her clarinet and placed a new fresh reed into it.

The band room was always open early in the mornings and after school for anyone needing to practice. These were the only times Kim got to work on her music without having to deal with another presence.

So she played, allowing her fingers to dance down the wooden instrument that gave her life some type of purpose. It was a moment like this that brought peace into her life.

*********

When Kim's throat began to dry, she decided that it was probably best to call it a day. Besides, the band room wasn't gonna be open forever.

She went into the woodwind locker room, shoving her case into it. She wished she had a bigger locker like brass players did because she always found herself trying to shove as much stuff as she could into hers.

As she made way her way out through the outside band door that led to the field, she didn't expect to see Trini walk in. She seemed in a hurry as she sped walked into the brass room, not even noticing Kim standing there.

Kim should have just left, but she was only human and curiosity was a bitch to handle. So she followed Trini into the room and leaned against the door frame. She stayed still as Trini shuffled through her locker, pulling through papers until she found what looked like a music folder.

When Trini turned around after shoving the papers back inside, she didn't even realize Kim standing there.

"Holy shi-"

Trini jumped, clearly startled by Kim's presence and bumped her head on top of the locker door. Kim quickly ran to Trinis side as she clutched her chest and began rubbing her head where it hurt.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

Kim did feel really bad, but she couldn't help but chuckle at how comedic it all looked. Trini reminded Kim of a cat when she jumped.

"S'okay," the smaller girl grumbled out. Kim had to admit, the sight was kind of adorable.

"Didn't expect to see you here, did you find whatever you were looking for?"

Trini slung a bag back over her shoulder and nodded with a small 'yeah.'

"I could ask you the same thing princess, it's almost five in the afternoon."

Kim rose an eyebrow at the nickname. Based off of Trinis clearly flushed face, she hadn't meant to say that.

"I just like staying late to practice. And princess? What makes your think I'm a princess?"

They both walked side by side towards the door, enjoying the presence of one another. Kim hasn't talked to anyone like this in awhile. It scared her how nice it felt.

"Well, for one you wear enough pink to be a princess. And two, you play a woodwind instrument that could probably seduce a bunch of woodland creatures. So yeah, princess."

Kim could only roll her eyes playfully, and shove Trini lightly in the shoulder.

"Well if I'm gonna have a nickname, then it's only fair that I get to call you something."

Trini shrugged but had a wide smile spreading across her face.

"You can just call me a badass."

Kim snorted, the noise almost startling herself.

"No offense but your badassery gets overshadowed by how cute you are. Like a feisty little kitten."

Trini crossed her arms together and tilted her head the opposite direction to hide her face from Kim. She didn't notice how red her face had become.

"I'm not cute." Trini scoffed, only furthering Kim's point of her being a feisty feline.

"Could've fooled me, kitten."

The nickname could've crossed off as flirty and even though Trini came off as the type that could like girls, Kim didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Trini just shook her head though, her smile blinding Kimberly more than the sun was.

When they made it to Kim's car, she offered to drive Trini home but she told her that her mother was picking her up.

"Um, Kim. Can I ask you something?"

Kim watched as Trini fidgeted with her hands. The sight had Kim worried. Did Trini know what she did? What happened?

"Sure."

Kim grew more nervous as Trini took a deep breath. She sighed with relief though with the smaller girls response.

"Well I saw you at lunch and was wondering if you wanted to sit at my table?"

Kimberly usually avoided lunch. She typically ate small snacks throughout the day just so she could avoid certain people in the cafeteria. But this was Trini, a girl who she had already spent too much time with and didn't want to refuse. Maybe this could be her chance to start over.

"I can do that." She replied with a soft smile, sensing that Trini was becoming uncomfortable with the long silence.

"Uh, cool. I'll see you tomorrow then."

They said their goodbyes as Kim started her car. She watched through her mirror as Trini stood still, watching her go. Kimberly smiled warmly at the sight. Maybe Trini could be the one to save her.

*********

Trini had to hide her face from her mother when she got home. If she saw how much Trini was smiling then she would bombard her with too many questions at once.

She hid in her room and pulled out a pair of yellow headphones. When she went to the band room, she didn't expect to run into Kim. She hadn't seen her all day besides a short glance during band. She had been too nervous to approach her to begin with.

Trini felt like an idiot for always embarrassing herself in front of the girl. Now they were calling each other nicknames as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She didn't know anything about Kim, but her presence brought some type of fire in her life that constantly got brighter just from the sound of the tall girls voice.

She laid there in silence, her thoughts swirling with the image of Kim as music blasted through her ears until her phone began to ring. She almost decided to ignore it until she realized it was Zack, and knowing him he wouldn't stop until she picked it up. Taking a deep breath, she answered it.

"Yo" was all Trini could say to the boy.

"Hey crazy girl! How's my little trumpet bro doing?"

Trini rolled her eyes but let herself smile at his energy. Trini would never admit it to anyone, but she really did enjoy Zack being in her life.

"Fine I guess. What'd you call me for?"

Zack gasped dramatically through the phone causing Trini to chuckle at his antics.

"Wow, I can't just call my favorite brass buddy?"

Trini could only just shake her head and roll her eyes while smiling. Thank goodness her mother was too busy cooking dinner at the moment.

"You can but knowing you there's obviously something you wanna tell me. So spill."

Zack chuckled through the phone with a 'you know me too well' as a response.

"Right. So my ex girlfriend Tommy and the bass clarinets are throwing a little party for the band. It's on Saturday and I want you to come as like, my plus one."

Trini didn't really like high school parties. They were full of sweaty teens drinking and grinding all over each other. But she had never went with a friend before. And now she had four new friends, if she counted Kim.

"Sure, but only if the boys are coming too."

Trini winced as a loud and excited Zack screamed with joy on the other end. Once he settled down a bit, they began talking about the party, mostly Zack talking while Trini just listened to him ramble.

"So, ex girlfriend?"

Trini wished she could see Zack's reaction right now. She loved poking fun at him whenever she got the chance.

"What, jealous?"

Trini faked gagging noises in the phone that had Zack cackling like a hyena.

"In your dreams homeboy."

Zack didn't make a dramatic comment this time, and replied with a casual tone.

"Yeah, me and Tommy dated for like a week. Apparently she lost a bet or something. She felt bad though so we're still sort of friends I guess."

Trini could hear a bit of hurt in his voice. Clearly Zack had really liked the girl. She couldn't imagine getting played like that. 

"I'm sorry dude. You'll find someone as insane as you are someday."

Zack chuckled through the phone, probably grateful that they weren't diving deeper into the subject of exes.

"Awwww you do care about me!"

And just like that, order was restored as Trini denied that statement and they continued to banter until Trinis mom called for dinner. When she hung up she had two things on her mind.

The first being who was Tommy. She'd probably recognize her if she saw her but she hasn't memorized everyone's names in band just yet. And second, would Kim be there? She already asked her to sit at lunch with her so would asking her that be too much too soon?

She knew she was probably overthinking everything. Besides, she was going to a party on Saturday so she needed to loosen up. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind a little POV from Kim in this chapter! This is supposed to be more of a set up for the next few chapters so I hope you guys still enjoyed it! Sorry for not updating in awhile, it's been a busy week! Anyways, see you all in the next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream team finally comes together

Trini was used to getting to school early at this point. Every morning she'd wake up and try to quickly avoid any interaction with her family, except if her brothers were awake. She would at least say 'good morning' to them before leaving. To her, the band room was more of a home. A place where she felt like herself and could be free. That's what a home should feel like.

She smiled to herself as she walked through those doors towards her real home. She spotted Billy and Kim immediately in a deep conversation. Trini was curious since she'd never seen them interact before so she headed towards them.

Billy perked up when he saw her, causing Kim to turn around and smile her way.

"Oh, hey Trini!"

Trini shoved her hands into her hoodie's pocket, a habit she formed when she started to feel shy or awkward.

"Hey Billy. You two seem to be pretty busy."

She couldn't help but feel warmth in her chest knowing that two people that she's started to know as her friends were getting along. It gave her some relief knowing that Kim wouldn't feel too awkward sitting at a table with a group of people she wasn't close with. She knows what that feels like.

  
  


Kimberly made a quick mark to her music then turned back towards Trini.

"Billy's been helping me with this one piece. It's a real pain in the ass."

Trini looked down at the sheet of music and cringed. To a trumpet player, the whole song looked like a nightmare. It was enough to give her a headache.

"Uh yeah. That piece looks like someone threw up all over it."

Kim sighed, feeling defeated.

"God. I'm never going to get this down."

Billy shook his head, holding two of his own personal drum sticks in his hands.

"Don't say that. You'll get it down. We can start from the top again if you want."

Trini watched as Billy started to drum a pattern onto a stand, then as Kimberly played the pattern back on her clarinet.

They went back and forth, with Billy pointing out a few errors and Kim quickly writing down some quick marks.

Trini felt like she was intruding after a while. So instead of staring at them she decided to be productive and go get her trumpet out. The band room was slowly starting to fill up with people and she didn't want to seem lazy. She was the first chair player after all. Gotta make a good impression at least.

  
  


There were only two other people in the brass locker room. One was a pretty blonde girl with her hair pulled up into a ponytail. The other girl was more of a dirty blonde with their hair down. She was currently fixated on her phone, waiting for the other to finish getting her stuff out.

Trini made her way around them and quickly started pulling her music and instrument out. Before she could finish her task, the sound of papers and folders falling caught her attention.

"Shit!"

She turned around to see that ponytail girl had accidentally dropped all her music when trying to get her french horn out. Not wanting to seem like a jackass, Trini came in for the rescue.

"Here let me help you with that."

She bent over and started stacking up the papers, then handing them back to the blonde.

The girl smiled graciously, taking the paper from her hands.

"Thanks, Deedee?"

Usually Trini would be annoyed when people forget her name, but since she's never met this girl before she decided she could let it pass.

"It's uh, Trini actually."

Before the blonde could respond, the other girl quickly called out to her friend.

"Come on Amanda, if we're late again then we'll get detention."

Amanda shut her locker and looked to Trini apologetically.

"Guess I'll see you in class then, Trini."

Trini gave the girl a small friendly smile back.

"You too, Amanda."

She heard the girl chuckle at the fact that she had accidentally learned her name. Trini must be dreaming because now she's had multiple pretty girls actually talk to her, and it's only been about a week!

Trini shook her head. What a gay mess.

**********

"Dude, we have to play beer pong together."

They were waiting for Mrs. Repulsa to show up for class, so Zack took the extra time to ramble on about the party that was happening tomorrow. Trini wasn't really a party person, but she did enjoy a good drink. She wondered how Tommy would even manage to get a hold of actual alcohol since they were a bunch of teenagers. Must be some generous parents.

"Sure. I just hope you can hold your alcohol."

She smirked, knowing very well what she was doing. She couldn't help it. Her and Zack's whole entire dynamic was constantly competitive. When it came to trumpet and alcohol, Trini was confident in her capabilities.

"Oh you are trouble Gomez."

Trini rolled her eyes and spotted Jason in the trombone section watching them with a smile. He held up a finger in a sign of 'wait.' Trini watched curiously as Jason scribbled something down on a sticky note, then crumbled it up. Trini grinned when he tossed the paper across the section, hitting Zack on the side of his head.

"What the-"

Zack rubbed the spot then looked around to find the culprit. He bent over and picked up the paper, unraveling it to see a little note.

_Hi Zack :)_

He looked up to see one Jason Scott trying to hold back a laugh behind his hand. Trini chuckled at their stupid antics.

"Okay Scott. I see you. I see you."

A few other people were watching them with confused looks on their faces. Trini saw Kim smiling at them from her seat, causing her own smile to grow just a little bit wider.

They continued to mess around with each other until Rita returned, a look of annoyance abundant on her face.

"I swear, that principal Zordon is about to make me lose every bit of my patience."

She grumbled to herself as she stood onto the directors podium, causing the room to go completely silent. If Rita was in a bad mood more than usual, then nobody would even dare to make a sound.

  
  
  


"Alright, I hope you've all warmed up already because I'm not in the mood to hear the flutes try to tune again."

The flute section slumped nervously in their seats, obviously feeling a little self conscious.

"We'll be going over the piece from yesterday, but first let's do some scales."

Rita grinned wickedly as she pulled out a plastic cup that was filled with tiny slips of paper.

"I'm going to be drawing out a name from this cup so nobody can whine about me choosing specific people every time."

Everyone turned to look at a boy in the trombone section. Trini assumed that he was the one that Rita was talking about. She had to admit though, it took a lot of bravery to call out Rita. 

There was an intense silence as they all watched Rita reach into the cup, shuffling and mixing around the papers. Eventually, she drew out a piece and turned towards the bass clarinet section.

"Tommy Oliver."

Trini watched as their only contrabass clarinet player rose up in their seat.

So that was Tommy.

She had to admit, Tommy was easy on the eyes. She had dark smooth skin and a ponytail with a streak of green going down it. She also had on a thick strapped grey tank top and a green jacket tied around her waist. 

There was something admirable about her though. She had a look of confidence to her, sitting up straight in her chair with perfect posture. This girl was ready for whatever Rita was going to throw at her.

"How about your E flat major?"

Tommy nodded and breathed in. When she blew into the instrument, the room was quickly filled with that deep low bass sound. It almost felt as if the floor was vibrating.

When the girl finished ripping through the scale, Rita nodded in approval. Clearly impressed but not surprised.

No wonder Zack had liked Tommy. She was a badass.

**********

Class went on like it usually did. With Rita complaining about certain sections playing something wrong or getting pissed off when someone would interrupt her to ask to use the restroom. Gotta love it.

Trini started getting her music off her stand when Rita's voice quickly stopped her.

"Before I forget, Gomez, Hart, I need you in my office."

She looked over at Kim who stared back at her with the same confused expression. Anxiety filled the pit of her stomach as she contemplated every little thing she could have possibly done to piss the director off.

Kim didn't seem as worried, as if she's used to being called into Rita's office by now. That only made Trini more nervous.

Once inside, they quickly found two chairs and silently sat on them, waiting for the inevitable.

Trinis leg began bouncing rapidly, causing Kim to look a little stressed. She placed a hand on her knee, making the bouncing slow down. Kim then let go as Rita walked inside.

"Okay I'm going to make this quick so you two won't be late for second period. I already have enough teachers complaining to me about tardy students."

They held their breath as Rita placed two sheets of music in front of them.

"Solo and ensemble is coming up, and I wanted to do something different this year. So this time I've decided to have a brass and woodwind duet. I'm putting my trust into both of you, so don't break it."

Rita looked directly at Kim, causing the girl to cross her arms guiltily. Trini could only wonder what that was about.

"I want my two best players out there. I'm hoping we'll be able to make State ensemble this year."

  
  


Rita looked off into the distance dreamingly, imagining the look on other directors faces if she was able to have her students make State.

Trini and Kim just stared puzzlingly until Rita turned around and realized that they were still there.

"What are you guys still doing in here? GET TO CLASS!"

Now that was enough for the two of them to scramble out the door.

They quickly grabbed their bags and ran out of the room. Once Trinis instrument was put up, Kim waited outside the door for her.

"So, it looks like we're doing a duet."

Trinis' heart skipped a beat as she finally processed what was happening.

"Guess so."

Her hands quickly found their way into her pocket as they made their way out of the Fine Arts area. There was a cool breeze in the air as well as a warm silence. A small chuckle trickled its way into it.

"Man, sometimes I forget how scary Repulsa is."

Trini laughed alongside her. They were grinning ear to ear, as if they were kids getting rewarded with a candy bar.

"I can't even imagine having her as a director throughout all of high school."

They made their way towards the English wing, walking at a comfortable pace.

Kim shrugged.

"Eh, you get used to her. She may be scary but she's damn good at her job."

Their walking slowed down once Trini reached her classroom, already spotting Jason inside.

She looked back at Kim who looked like she was battling an internal debate.

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

Trini rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. Seriously, why was she always so nervous around this girl?

Kim smiled and saluted goofily as a goodbye.

"Lunch it is."

She watched probably a little longer than a normal person would as Kim disappeared down the long hallway.

**********

When lunch finally came, Trini felt all sorts of nervous. She wasn't quite sure why. Kimberly had said she would come and she didn't seem the type to lie or let someone down like that. But that didn't stop Trini from worrying about it.

She found Billy and Jason at their usual table, chatting about who knows what. It actually seemed like it was more of Billy talking and Jason listening with an interesting look to his face. Trini didn't take the time to decipher it though as she sat across from them, making room for both Zack and Kim.

"Hey guys."

They both smiled up at her, greeting her with a nod and wave.

"Hey Trini! Kimberly told me that you invited her to sit with us today." Billy happily announced, catching Trini off guard.

Her face began to feel warm at the mention of what she did. She didn't even think to ask if it was okay with them in the first place.

"Yeah sorry. Guess I should've asked you guys first before inviting her."

Billy shook his head.

"No no, it's cool. Kimberly is really nice."

She smiled at him gratefully and turned to Jason.

"What about you?"

He shrugged as he swirled his mashed potatoes around with his fork.

"I haven't talked to Kimberly in awhile but she's pretty chill. So I'm okay with it."

Trini let out a breath of relief. Now the only person left was-

"What up party people!"

_Zack_

The extremely loud and obnoxious boy slammed his tray down and sat in his usual spot next to Trini. He picked up a grape from his tray then lazily tossed it into the air, catching it in his mouth.

"You really need to work on your manners."

Billy stated, watching stressfully as Zack started tossing more grapes into his mouth.

Trini and Jason shared a look and just shook their heads. They were used to Zack being, well, Zack.

"You guys ready for the party tomorrow!"

The whole table groaned.

"Yes Zack. You've only mentioned it like, one hundred times now."

Trini rolled her eyes. If she hears Zack start ranting about spin the bottle one more time then she might actually combust.

The boy grinned, clearly not offended. He looked over at the empty seat next to Trini curiously, then turned his gaze towards her.

"What's with the empty chair?"

Before she could answer, a tray landed right beside her. Billy greeted their guest with excitement.

"It's great to see you again Kimberly."

The tall girl smiled at the boy, feeling a little shy with herself.

"You too Billy."

Zack raised an eyebrow to Trini, then quickly started wiggling them with a smirk. Trini slapped him on the shoulder. No way was he about to embarrass her today.

Kim sat down, sharing a smile with Trini that caused her mind to almost blank.

"Hey Trini."

Kimberly's voice rang through her ears, causing her to have a small internal panic. 

"Sup"

Wow Trini. Real smooth.

Kim didn't seem to mind though as her smile formed into a grin. Oh Kim definitely enjoyed messing with Trinis head.

"So"

Jason didn't want the table to become silent after awkward greetings. He wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable.

"What did Repulsa call you two in the office for?"

Her and Kim shared a look, deciding on who should tell. Kim decided she'd be the one to speak. Besides, the more she talked the more relaxed she would feel.

"She wanted me and Trini to do a duet for solo and ensemble."

Billy perked up at that, then clapped his hand excitedly.

"Oh wow! A trumpet and clarinet duet? That's definitely going to be an interesting mash up."

They both chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. It easily washed away any awkwardness there was from before.

"Yeah well, sometimes two completely different things can create something great together."

Kim turned to Trini, a knowing look on her face. Oh damn. Trini was a goner.

"Wait wait wait, Repulsa is letting you be in the duet? I thought I was her favorite trumpet."

Zack crossed his arms, pretending to pout. Trini just dramatically patted his shoulder to 'comfort' him.

"Sorry bud, guess I am just the better trumpet after all."

The boy gave her a competitive glare.

"Oh yeah?"

Zack then pushed his bowl of grapes between them.

"The person who catches the most grapes in their mouth gets crowned as the supreme trumpet player of Angel Grove."

Trini grimaced, and pushed the bowl away.

"Ew gross. Sorry but I don't play with my food."

Zack was about to make a remark when suddenly, Kim grabbed the bowl and placed it in front of her.

"I'll do it. If I win then Trini is the better player."

Trini just stared slack-jawed at Kim. The tall girl was actually going to participate in the dumb competition made by Zack. All in Trinis honor. She couldn't believe she was sitting between these two. They were actually going to be the death of her.

Zack just smiled wickedly as he quickly grabbed a grape from the bowl and started to count down.

Billy watched in horror as grapes started flying into the air, some occasionally falling to the floor. Jason placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and shared a look with her.

Trini just pressed the palm of her hand to her face and shook it. These idiots.

Eventually, they ran out of grapes. Kimberly had actually won since Zack decided that throwing multiple grapes at the same time was a good idea. In conclusion, Trini was deemed as the supreme trumpet player.

Kim and Zack shook hands in good nature then sat back down into their seats. Kim looked at Trini, a cocky grin to her face. Trini just rolled her eyes as a small smile began slipping out.

"Wow, my hero."

The tall girl sent her a wink before she went back to eating food like a normal person.

When lunch ended, Kim quickly gave her a small wave as she left for her next class. Zack decided to tag along with Trini to her next period with a cheeky grin.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Okay, you have my blessing."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him to the side. Why was he like this? Whatever. When Zack starts crushing on a girl then he's going to be in for a ton of payback.

"Whatever."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god im sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story! I got sidetracked with other stories and real life stuff that I just never got around to continuing this. But now we're here and I'm just really happy that we're back. Updates will probably come out slower since Marching Season has started so I'll be busy and tired a lot, but I will try to update as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini just wanted to go to Tommy's party for a drink, not end up with more questions.

Trini paced anxiously in front of her house, waiting for Jason and the other boys to come pick her up. She didn't like lying to her mother about where she was going that night. The only thing her mom knew was that she was going to be "hanging" with her new friends, not going to a big band party where there were hookups and alcohol. But if her mother found out, then she was sure that the woman would make her stop talking to the boys and she wasn't about to lose the only friends that she's had in awhile.

She looked down at her phone to keep herself distracted. Social media wasn't really something that she was big on like most teens were, but in times like these she appreciated having something to keep her mind off things. Such things being a party full of people that she really had no interest in talking to. She was going for the boys, a drink, and possibly Kimberly if the girl decided to show up.

After scrolling through Instagram for what felt like ages, she saw headlights pull up to the side of her driveway. A head poked itself out of the busted up trucks window and called out to her.

"There's my crazy girl! You ready to get wild?"

Zack opened the door for her and made room so she could fit in. It wasn't a very big truck and with Billy in the passenger seat, her and Zack had to cram into the small back space behind him and Jason.

"If your definition of wild is to avoid socializing and just drink, then yeah."

Zack tsked and shook his head.

"Now now, you still promised me a round of beer pong."

She rolled her eyes. Ugh. She forgot about that.

Jason smiled at the two from his mirror and started the truck. He was sporting his Angel Grove athletic letterman jacket. She assumed he got it back when he played football. She wasn't sure why he had stopped playing, but she never felt close enough to Jason to ask yet.

Billy on the other hand was wearing a thick brown long sleeved shirt while Zack had his usual black jacket over a white t-shirt on.

She hadn't really thought to dress warmer. She was sure that Tommy's house would at least have an AC. So she decided to just put on her basic grey 1973 shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

The car ride to Tommy's was a bit of a nightmare. Billy had turned on the radio to a country station which made Zack slowly go insane. They began arguing over the radio, causing Trini to cover her ears in annoyance. Jason eventually just turned the radio off to get them to stop.

Tommy's place was a pretty decent size. It was two stories high with a backyard and a pool, though nobody seemed to be outside in the cold.

They were greeted by one of the bass clarinet players who was approving people based on if they were in band or not.

As soon as they were approved, Zack grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards a crowd. She waved goodbye to Billy and Jason and followed Zack to a group of teens that were surrounding a table. She recognized some of them, though she couldn't recall their names. She also spotted Tommy across the room, sporting her green plaid jacket. They made eye contact, causing her to quickly hide her gaze back to the beer pong table.

They were setting up a new game and Zack was all over it.

"You ready to show these kids what the trumpet section is all about?"

She could only shake her head and stand beside him as they stood and waited for their opponents to show up.

"You bet."

Two blonde girls that she definitely recognized walked up to the table. 

"Hey Trini."

Amanda had on a light blue jacket with her hair tied up into a ponytail. The other blonde girl was draped across her arm, giggling and slurring her words. She was clearly wasted already.

"Amanda."

Trini greeted her with a challenging smirk. Zack looked between the two, clearly confused as to how they knew each other's names.

Amanda shoved the other girl off her, causing her to stumble a little over her feet.

"This is Harper by the way. As you can probably tell, she's had a little too much to drink."

A small crowd of people started to form around them. Trini could still feel Tommy staring at her from behind.

Zack cracked his knuckles, prepping himself up.

"Alright ladies. I don't mean to brag but, me and crazy girl are pretty much good at everything. So I hope you two aren't sore losers."

Amanda scoffed but smiled at the challenge.

  
  


"You might wanna get off that high horse of yours Taylor because you know I'm gonna kick your ass."

Zack was about to make a remark but Trini quickly shoved him in the arm.

"Shut up and let's play already."

She came here to drink. Not listen to these two banter back and forth.

**********

The game actually went by quicker than expected. Her and Zack had won pretty easily since Harper was too drunk and could hardly aim her tosses. Amanda was able to make a few shots on her own though and in the end they still had fun. 

Harper started clutching her stomach which had Amanda on alert. She ushered the girl quickly towards the bathroom, leaving her and Zack alone.

  
  


"She's totally into me."

The boy stated, looking awfully confident in himself.

"Yeah right. She rolled her eyes at your lame jokes at least five times."

Zack grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Speaking of which, looks like Tommy has her eye on you."

Trini looked over to where Tommy was standing and spotted the girl watching her as she sipped a beer. When they made eye contact again, Tommy placed the beer down and made her way towards her.

Trini stood still, too nervous and anxious to actually move. When she looked to her side she noticed that Zack had left her by herself. 

Shit.

Before Trini could figure out what was happening, Tommy grabbed her arm and started yanking her towards what she assumed was the girls bedroom.

"Come with me."

She swallowed thickly. Was this seriously about to happen? She didn't know Tommy at all and she didn't want her first time to be with some girl she didn't know

When the door closed shut, Trini started to panic.

"Listen uh Tommy. You're attractive and all but I'm really not looking for a hookup."

The other girl looked at her for a moment, then began clutching her sides with laughter.

"Oh my _GOD_. Dude, did you really think I was about to jump you and start making out?"

Trinis cheeks started to flush.

"Well what else was I supposed to think? You literally dragged me to your bedroom with zero explanation. Not to mention you've been staring at me ever since I got here."

Tommy kept laughing, tears rolling down her eyes.

"You're cute and all, but I'm just not interested. Sorry shortstack."

Trini frowned at the nickname. She could already tell that this girl was a wildcard.

"Okay. Can we just start over then and forget this ever happened?"

If Zack found out about this then he would give her shit for the rest of her life.

"Mmmm, maybe. But you gotta consider what I have to say first."

Tommy tapped the side of her bed, inviting her to come sit down. Trini reluctantly obliged, just wanting to get this over with.

The girls room was covered in band posters, some that Trini recognized and others that she never heard of. She also noticed that Tommy had two guitars. One acoustic and one electric. Her contrabass was on a stand between them.

"So, why'd you drag me here?"

Tommy went and grabbed her acoustic guitar, then sat back down beside her.

"I've heard you play in class and I just really wanted to ask you if you'd ever be interested in joining jazz band."

Trini watched as Tommy began strumming a soft pattern onto the guitar, her fingers moving effortlessly across the frets. Seriously, was this girl good at everything?

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much."

Her eyes stayed locked onto Tommy's guitar as the girl began finger picking.

"Well you should definitely think of it more. We could use a player like you in there."

Trini was so enraptured by the girls playing that she hadn't realized Tommy staring at her with a knowing smile.

"You play?"

She shrugged and stuffed her hands under her legs, starting to feel a little awkward.

"I played a little bit when I was younger. My dad taught me the basics but with his new job he rarely has the time to play."

Trini had loved guitar, but once her dad stopped teaching her she slowly stopped playing it.

"If you ever need a teacher, then just let me know."

That thought actually made her smile. Maybe Tommy wasn't as crazy as she thought.

"Thanks. That actually sounds nice."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the melody coming from the guitar. Trini wasn't sure if she was supposed to just get up, leave, or stay.

Tommy noticed the girl's dilemma and spared her the trouble.

"So. What brings you to the party?"

Trini scoffed and rolled her eyes, a small smile forming at the edge of her mouth.

"Zack."

The other girl laughed and shook her head.

"Ah Taylor. That dude could never miss out on a good time."

A thought occurred to Trini.

"Didn't you two date?"

Tommy sighed with a small guilty look.

"Yeah for a week. He's a great guy but I was interested in someone else. I lost a bet with my friends and they wanted to set me up with him to help me move on. Obviously, it didn't work."

Trini raised an eyebrow at that.

"Then who do you like?"

Tommy stopped playing the guitar and sat it down. She wiggled her finger.

"Nuh uh. You gotta tell me something about yourself first before I start giving out information."

She crossed her arms.

"Fine. What do you wanna know?"

Tommy leaned in and studied her face, making Trini feel uncomfortable.

"Girls like you don't just come to a party for a drink. And before you ask, yes, I noticed how awkward you were as soon as you walked in."

Trinis' cheeks began to feel warm with embarrassment once more that night.

"So tell me, who's the lucky girl that made you want to come?"

Wow. Tommy was good. Real good.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. Tommy seemed nice so why not?

"Kimberly Hart."

Tommy's brows shot up so fast, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh you can't be serious."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows, then raised them once more.

"Oh my god you _are_ serious."

Trini was just so confused at this point. She was starting to feel a little self conscious now.

"Why? Is that bad?"

Tommy sighed and began looking down at her hands.

"Listen, I like you so I'm gonna be straight up with you. Kimberly and my friend Amanda had sort of a falling out last year and it was pretty rough. If you really wanna know what happened though, then it's up to them if they wanna tell you."

Trini listened in thought. So Kimberly and Amanda were friends? Not only that but Tommy is friends with Amanda. She really wanted to press for more, but she knew it wasn't either of their business to talk about it.

"Wait, you're friends with Amanda?"

Tommy rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, we practically grew up together. We used to be super close but ever since all this band drama happened she pushed me away. She only hangs out with that bitch Harper who just uses her to make herself look better. Amanda deserves so much better than that."

Trini watched curiously as Tommy stared off into thought. There was definitely something more to that statement, but she decided not to dwell on it.

"At least she has you looking out for her, right?"

Tommy smiled fondly.

"Yeah. Always."

**********

Trini didn't realize how long her and Tommy had talked for until she left the room. People were chanting and screaming lyrics to some pop song at the top of their lungs, causing her to wince. At least they were too occupied to question why she just left the party host's own bedroom.

Deciding that she didn't want any part of that, she left to go searching for Jason and Billy. Zack was too busy being in the middle of the chaotic crowd to be dealt with so she wasn't going to bother with him.

But if she was being honest with herself, she was hoping that Kimberly would've showed up by now. This was a band party and Kim was a part of that. In fact, Kim was slowly becoming a big reason as to why she looked forward to band a lot more than she already did.

Her head began to pound from the loud bass, causing her to feel a little nauseous. She didn't even drink that much! Maybe she should have just stayed home in the first place.

She eventually found herself by the house's backdoor and rushed out. She needed some fresh air.

As soon as the door swung open she was hit with an instant cold breeze, causing her whole body to shiver. Okay so she'll admit, wearing just a t-shirt was a bad idea after all.

When she walked down the porch she was met with her sort of friend, Jason Scott, sitting down.

"Not one for parties?"

She announced, startling him from the quiet state he was in from the peaceful outdoors.

"Heh, yeah not much. Billy had to use the bathroom so I decided to get some air before going back inside."

Trini had always admired the friendship between Jason and Billy. They were always looking out for each other. It was just utterly sweet.

She sat down beside him and relished in the silence around her. Her arms clutched around her waist, trying to latch onto as much warmth as possible.

Her mind transported back to the conversation she had with Tommy. About Kim and Amanda's falling out. Maybe the reason Kimberly didn't show up was because Amanda was here. How bad was it?

"I can practically hear you thinking right now."

She turned her head around to see Jason with that knowing smile of his.

"Sorry. I guess there's just a lot on my mind at the moment."

Jason took a small sip from the beer can he was holding.

"Let me guess, Kimberly?"

Trini nodded, staring off towards the pool that was reflecting light from the moon.

"Ever since I saw her, I just wanted to know more. What she likes, hates, her music tastes. Just everything. But there's also just so much that I don't know and I'm not sure if she's struggling or if she needs help."

She chuckled sadly to herself.

"Look at me. I probably sound crazy right now caring for someone that I've only known for a week."

Jason shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"To me that sounds like a genuinely good person, not a crazy one."

She shivered again, her teeth starting to chatter. Jason quickly shrugged off his letterman and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks."

The body heat from the jacket instantly worked it's magic, causing her to clutch onto it.

"I've only been in band for about a year now, but I do know that something happened to Kim that caused her to stop talking to people."

Trini listened intently. She knew that Jason had talked to Kim before, but they were never close.

"But what I do know is that ever since you got here, she's smiled a lot more and seems happier. She even ate lunch with us and I've never seen her in the cafeteria until you came along."

  
  


She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or not but her cheeks started to sting. Her heart skipped a beat at that. Did she really make Kim happier?

"Thanks Jason, you're a great guy."

He rubbed his neck and smiled at the compliment.

"Hey, no problem."

There was the sound of something breaking inside the house, distracting them from each other.

Jason stood up and dusted his jeans off.

"I should go see if Billy is finished now. You can keep the jacket."

She smiled gratefully, appreciating the kind gesture.

"And Trini?"

The girl looked up as Jason pointed towards the pool where a tall figure was standing on the far side.

"If you really want to know what happened with Kim, then I think you should start by asking her yourself."

The boy walked in, leaving Trini to stare off into the darkness where the mysterious person stood.

**********

"Kim?"

The taller girl spun around startled, then sighed with relief at who it was.

"Hey. What're you doing out here?"

Kimberly was wearing a thick black hoodie along with a pair of pink heart-shaped earrings to add a pop of color.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Trinis chest began to pound at the sound of Kim's small chuckle.

"Alright, fair enough."

There was a conflicted look on the girls face that Trini couldn't describe. Like she didn't want to be here.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kimberly fidgeted with her hands then stuffed them in her pockets.

"Depends on what it is."

This was it, Trini thought. She needed to know, for Kimberly's sake.

"I don't know the story, but I was told that you and Amanda used to be friends. I can tell it bothers you and I just want to be here for you. If I knew what happened, maybe I can understand better."

Kim began to tense up, looking like she was about to lash out. But then she saw the genuine concern on Trinis face, causing her to let out a long held breath.

"I knew you'd find out what happened eventually."

Trini watched as the taller girl ran her hands through her hair anxiously. She wished she could help calm her nerves.

"Hey, I'm not here to judge. I just want to be here for you."

Kim couldn't help but smile softly at her. The tall girl nodded and let out another breath.

"It all started last year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally going to be longer but with how busy I am I decided that I would split it, that way you guys get updates a little quicker. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Tommy was a character I was really excited to start getting into and next chapter will be the big reveal! So stay tuned :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, looks like I'm back! As a fellow band nerd I just couldn't prevent myself from making this fic! I was going to keep writing this chapter out but the ending of it was too perfect. This chapter is more of a set up and yes, I promise you Kimberly is coming! If you guys have any questions about high school band terms then please let me know! I would love to answer your questions! Anyways, hope everyone has a good day!


End file.
